Me and My Sister
by HipsterGeek4000
Summary: Every character you've ever known has a sister. Whether they like her or not... Ha. That's another matter...
1. Chapter 1

**Me and My Sister: Chapter 1**

_AN: Back again with another story! Pkay, I'm not gonna spend that much time on this story because We Crash the Olympics seems to be the one that needs the most attention. Pkay. Let's go!_

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

Great. Now I have _two_ girls to worry about. Hazel and Willa. I mean come on! Can't _he_ keep his hands to himself? Or should I say... Actually. Nevermind. That's disgusting. No. Revolting. Willa is actually called Wilhelmina but she absolutely despises that name with all of her heart so it's either Willa or Will or Willow. I prefer to call her Will just to piss her off. And no. That isn't a sad thing to do because that's what brothers do to their sisters. Right? That's what Bia-. Nevermind.

Hazel... She's cool I guess. We're not actually related since Pluto and Hades are very different people. One is Roman, the other Greek. No god I know of is Greco-Roman. Which is where Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter divide into two. Hazel. Love that name. **NOT THAT I LOVE HER!** Frank has got her all to himself and I don't mind. No seriously. Stop. Thinking. I. Want. To. Date. Hazel. Because I don't. And I'm serious, that I don't like her... Anyway. I do love her. As a _brother_ not as anything else. And I mean it. Don't mess with me! Otherwise you have a Willa Fox coming after you and seriously, it isn't fun. _At all._

* * *

_AN: What do you think, my preeties? Lawl. Pkay. I'm not a cackling witch. Willa/Will/Willow is a GREEK character. BTW: I'm feeling bored and so... I'm going to write ANOTHER story name: Greek VS Roman. You vote for who wins, if I don't get any reviews the story will close down!_

_~Anamalia0207~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and my Sister: Chapter 2  
**

_AN: The release of Greek VS Romans has been postponed because I really haven't the time. Homework, piano, speech and drama and then 4 stories would be way too much for me. Anyway, here's the second chapter to Me and My Sister._

* * *

**Apollo's POV:**

Artemis' cool if she's nice to you. In fact sometimes I just wish I was a girl (IKR. SO SAD!) just so she'd be at least civil with me. Perhaps I've given myself the reputation of the 'bad boy' who dates all the girls in the high school. She rather stereotypical towards men though. We don't all cheat on women you know? I'm kinda convincing myself that she was just born that way because when all girls go through puberty they seem to go boy _crazy. _She's totally immune to men. In fact she even finds her own twin brother revolting. I think that's sad. She obviously doesn't understand the joys of love. Wait. She does. Okay... I'm not supposed to tell but Artemis has a boyfriend! IKR! O.O

I. Am. So. Dead.

* * *

_AN: This chapter is sorta a filler I guess. Shortest I've ever written in my lifetime. I feel like Apollo is a teenage guy who never grows up._


	3. Chapter 3: POSTPONE

**MEGA IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

All stories are being postponed because...:

1. Exams. DUH. I have to revise you know...

2. Cats musical! YAY. Gus. I only have 2 weeks of rehearsal. I am not wasting them on. YOU.

3. Residential trip. Yeah. 5 days and 4 nights. BONFIRE AND PARTAY!

4. End of year, bla bla bla. Open day minotaur stuff like dat.

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIES AND GOODBYE FOR NOW!


	4. Chapter 3: For Real

**Me and My Sister: Chapter 3**

_AN: Another chapter. I am honestly hating doing this._

* * *

**Jason's POV: **_  
_

Thalia's er... [Stop looking over my shoulder! Seriously, it's annoying...] I can't actually say anything against her. She'll send me to *ahem* Tartarus. [Leave me the Pluto alone!] As I was saying, she's fun. Playful, very playful. [No! I'm not insulting you. I'm just-] *Cough.* She likes to attack me. Greek style. This basically means I can't battle her off which is a hassle. It is also rather demoralising; I'm praetor, how can a lowly- [I'M SORRY It was a joke! Thalia! Please stop?] We enjoy each other's company you know. Fun times. [Help! Thalia! I'm not being sarcastic! Leave me alone!] I er... Got to go.

* * *

_AN: There you have it. Your chapter for today._


	5. Chapter 4: Poor Hera

**Me and My Sister: Chapter 4**

****_AN: You lucky little bitches! I'm writing you another chapter! Honestly, I am running out of siblings to write about. _

* * *

**Zeus' POV: **

Everyone calls me weird for marrying my sister but, we're gods aren't we? It doesn't matter does it? To be honest it's so taxing having to stay with her. Do you expect me, king of the gods, to stay with one woman who's utterly boring for eternity? No thank you! She can't even see the fun in me going out with other women. Pah. She never even acts as my sister, only the wife I never want. I know, I know, it's sounds horrid but she is. I don't want to be with Hera...

* * *

_AN: I made Zeus an arrogant ponce. Happy?_


	6. Chapter 5: Drew A La Crew!

**Me and My Sister: Chapter 5**

_AN: I haven't posted in a while even though I've been on holiday for 6 days and I haven't had homework in aeons (was that spelt right?). I just haven't been bothered. Right now I don't even have inspiration. IMMA JUST WRITE.  
_

* * *

**Piper's POV: **_  
_

None of the people in the Aphrodite cabin are really related to me. _Especially_ the girls. Drew and crew are the sister's I never wanted. On the outside Drew's a total bitch who doesn't deserve to be called pretty; once you get to know her she's just a girl who wants to live up to the world's and her mum's expectations. I was voted in by my cabin members to lead the Aphrodite kids but I honestly didn't want to. Drew makes a better job of being the Aphrodite child, bitch 'n' slut. Let's leave it that way...

* * *

_AN: This story is meant to be K+. OH WELL!_


End file.
